


We weren’t supposed to fall in love

by simplyobrien



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF!Malia, F/M, Father/Daughter, Incest, Pre-Fire, Time Travel, baby cora is a cutie, derek is soft, laura is very smart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-08-25 14:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyobrien/pseuds/simplyobrien
Summary: Malia travels back in time to try and save her family from their fate in the fire and save Peter from his future psychopathic self.She didn’t mean to fall in love with him, she swears.





	1. I know who you are, Malia.

**Author's Note:**

> Thought malia and young peter would be a good pairing as there isn’t enough fics of them and they’re both compatible cos they’re so similar yet so different?

“Are you sure about this, Malia?” Stiles cupped Malia’s hands in his and let his veins run black, making sure she wasn’t in pain before they did what they had to do. Stiles had figured out he was a spark a few months ago after returning from college, and mastering his powers had sure been difficult. It had ended up with alot of trips to the hospital and unexplained strange men who came from the 1800's, but he had finally mastered his talent and wanted to use it to help his best friend, who was so desperate to help her long-gone father.

”I’m sure, Stilinski.” She smiled, sure of what she wanted. She didn't care if it all went wrong and Stiles ended up killing her, atleast the effort was there. Atleast Peter and Derek would know she died for them, and she'd do it again. She never showed her emotions around then but they all knew in their head they'd do anything for one another. After all, they were all they had left. Stiles returned her warm smile before sending a spark straight through her body, knocking her unconscious immediately.

 

 

She woke up what felt like an enternity later, on a damp floor. She sat up, realising she was in the woods, in her coyote form. She doesn't remember getting here, doesn't remember morphing and certainly doesn't remember feeling anxious. Sure, this journey could either go terrifically right or horribly wrong and she could be right back to square one, but she doesn't remember her heart pounding like it is now. Navigating her way through the woods, finding her coyote den. What baffled her was the scent that was coming from inside it, the all too familar smell of cologne hitting her nose.

Peter.

She squeezed through the small hole in the rocks, grabbing Peter's attention. She laid her paw down on the floor and he seemed to get the message, taking off his jacket and throwing it to her. She let her body morphe back, not being able to stop her eyes flashing blue as she did so. She threw on the jacket and zipped it up, trying to cover her legs the best she could. the entire time Peter was looking away, facing the rocks as if in deep thoughts. Malia was getting quite agitated with his silence and decided to speak up.

"Why are you in my den?" She asked.

"Smells like home," he replied, and Malia's heart shattered.

"Listen, you won't know who I am and everything that I am about to say may sound like complete bullshit but I swear to you its the truth. I come from about 8 years in the future, and I know whats going to happen to our- your family if you don't listen up." And although Peter didn't look like he believed her, he was definitely intruiged, because he was slouched against the rocks and looking into Malia's eyes.

"The Hale house is going to suffer from a horrific fire caused by Kate Argent, killing Talia and Derek's dad. Kate is using Derek so she learns more about any secret exits to the house, leading her to bolt them off when the time comes. I really need you to help me Peter, because if you dont about 4 years from now your going to kill Laura to take her alpha spark, which will have been passed down from Talia. What's today's date?" Malia sat on the floor beside Peter, her knees folded to the side.

"August the 17th," Peter replied, trying to process the information.

"Great! We have 4 days to save your family."

Peter ruffled her hair before his eyes turned beta-yellow, his fangs beginning to grow out of his gums. He looked at Malia, his voice barely a whisper:

"Its not the den that smells like home, its _you_."

***

"She's not lying, Mom," Laura said, sitting beside Malia at the dining room table of the Hale house, "she is a time traveller, it's in her scent." Talia turned her head up for a second before sniffing the air, confirming what Laura had said. "But how do we know what she's saying is true?"

"We don-" Laura said, but was cut off by Cora pulling on Malia's leg, "cousin!" She babbled happily.

And then it hit both Talia and Laura. The moment Peter brung Malia through the door asking for Laura's spare clothes, Talia knew she had seen eyes like that before. Had broken the heart of someone with eyes so similar, but she could put her finger on who it was. She sensed the mate bond between the two of them, and it wasn't at all uncommon to be mated to a member of your family. However, she understood why they didn't feel it; none of them were 18 yet. Still, she was shocked at the fact that a baby she had put up for adoption a week ago was here, 17 years old and time travelling.

"I believe her," Talia stated, "I know who you are, Malia."

Laura threw herself at Malia, hugging her tightly. Malia returned the hug, not understanding why Laura felt so much love for a cousin she had known an hour but she hugged back all the same. Talia gave a light smile before placing her hands on the table, signalling Laura to let go of Malia. Malia picked Cora up and placed her on her lap, letting her babble away and play with the cheap bracelet on her wrist.

 

"Let's get down to business." Talia said.

***

Talia told Malia it would be best if she stopped in Peter's room, as there was no other room and Peter had taken a liking to her. What she didn't tell Malia is that spending more time with your mate strengthens the bond, and it also helps the mates feel the pull towards eachother.

Malia was currently turned with her back towards Peter who was snoring lightly. She was wearing nothing but a shirt and some pants, which were also Peter's. Talia found this was a good way of scenting Peter so lonely mates knew to back off, but she told Malia it was because there was nothing else. Malia tugged at the covers and buried her face in them, getting comfortable. What threw her off completely is when Peter wrapped a leg around her waist, burying his face in the crook of her neck and letting his dark brown hair tangle with hers.

 

Oh, dear.


	2. How did I live so long without you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbeta’ed. all mistakes are mine but i am too tired to fix them right now

By the end of the next day, Laura had taken Malia shopping for some clothes as she had been living in nothing but Peter's sweatshirts and Laura's pants. Malia hadn't complained the entire time, bonding with members of her real pack made her feel warm and fuzzy inside and she didn't want the feeling to stop. Once they had returned, however, Talia was at their feet in seconds. Malia was confused, not knowing why Talia was in such a panic, but when she saw Peter in almost a full shift in the hallway, she understood.

"He's been like this for the past hour and he's scared all the others into their rooms, I don't know what to do or why he's like this," Talia was lying at the last part, of course she knew why Peter was like this. Spending too much time apart from your mate can drive you cray, because you have no idea if they're safe or if someone gone wrong. Talia and Laura headed upstairs to take care of the other children in the house, leaving Malia and Peter stood in the hallway. 

"Where were you?" Peter growled, striding over to Malia and scenting her by burying his face in her neck. Malia froze for a moment before slowly relaxing, not understanding why Peter was so worked up about her leaving for a few hours.

"I was just shopping for some more stuff because I'm staying here a while to help save you from Kate, what's wrong?" Malia asked.

"How did I live for...." he breathed, continuing to breathe in Malia scent. Slowly but surely, his fangs went back into hsi gums and his claws retracted, his eyes also starting to fade back into their normal, eerie blue.

"How did I live for so long without you?" And even though Malia's questions weren't answered, she could help but feel the butterflies in her stomach and that warm fuzzy feeling starting to creep back in.

***

"Derek, who's that other girl in your house who Peter's taken such a liking to?" Kate asked. Using Derek as a spy against his will has been working well so far, and she had no intent of changing her plans. The big event was happening in just under 3 days, and she couldn't afford someone coming along and ruining it now.

"She's called Malia I think, mom said she's Peter's mate but none of them know it yet. Although, he was scenting her like crazy yesterday," Derek said, but decided to leave out the part of why Malia's here. Although he didn't believe what she said, he was going to tell Kate what he knew incase Malia was telling the truth. Derek had caught on to the part in her scent which made her ~~pack~~ family, which added on to his reasons to defend Malia.

Kate growled in her throat but didn't let it come out, not wanting Derek to grow suspicious. This girl who had shown up a day ago was already destroynig Kate's plans to burn down the Hale house. Like, since when did Peter have a mate? She thought that someone as cocky and vain as him wouldn't deserve something so precious as a mate, and a beautiful one at that. Kate figured out she hadn't got a mate as their name didn't burn into her hand on her 18th birthday, so of course she was understandably jealous of hearing about Peter's. It didn't really click for her that she was actually a time travelling family member of the Hale's, and she was here to take Kate down.

***

Cora clapped her hands together and crawled around Peter's room as fast as she could, Malia on her hands and knee's and not far behind. With all the commotion Malia had caused by being here and exposing Kate's plans, Talia figured bonding with younger members of the pack might give her that warm fuzzy feeling she had earlier when she went shopping with Laura. Malia finally caught up to Cora and pulled on her leg, dragging her back to where she started. Cora giggled and collapsed on the floor with exhaustion, Malia not too far behind. 

When Peter walked in an hour later, his arms full of Malia's shopping from earlier, he could've fainted in awe at the sight. Cora wast fast asleep, curled up in Malia's lap as she leaned against the wall, also asleep. Peter dropped her bags at the side of his bed and went over to Malia, brushing her short wavy hair out of her face. After he had finished gazing at her, he slowly lowered Cora into her crib in the other room, not wanting to have to deal with his baby niece when she woke up wailing later. Going back into his room though, he furrowed his brows as Malia was nowhere to be seen. (I swear, it's like the hale's can have a whole conversation with their eyebrows.)

He let out a roar, not knowing where his mate was left an unsettling feeling in his stomach. Before Talia could come upstairs and ask what was wrong, he had already leaped out of the window and into the woods, following her scent back to the coyote den He kind of knew in his head she'd be here, coyote usually find comfort in their dens more than they do home. Even though Malia was family (unbeknownst to Peter), she still hadn't settled there yet sand coyote dens are usually the place werecoyote's feel safe.

He morphed back to human form, not caring if anyone saw him completely naked in the middle of the woods. Squeezing through the small gap into the coyote den he had been in at the beginning of the previous day, he was a bit shocked at what he saw to say the least.

Malia, also completely naked, crying as she held a small, dirty baby doll in her hands.

 


	3. I think I love you, Mal.

Peter was at her side in an instant, not understand what had got her so worked up. He put his arm around her, not missing how she flinched when he did so. Her skin felt icy cold to the touch and all Peter wanted to do was wrap her up and take her home. He took off his jacket and zipped it up around her to try and warm her up, but it didn't really seem to be working.

"What's wrong?" He rubbed her shoulder comfortingly, his heart feeling warm when she leaned into his touch.

"My adoptive family," she flashed her eyes blue at him and let another tear run down her cheek, "I just killed my own sister and my mom and I said I wished they were all dead," she hiccuped.

"Oh, Mal," he has no idea where the nickname came from but he was gonna be sure to use it more. It felt personal, and he felt like he had gotten to know her more personaly over the past three days. Malia slowly intertwined her fingers with Peters and stood up, Peter following suit. As they walked through the woods, he couldn't help but feel an itch in the back of his throat. Three little words were waiting to come out of his mouth and he doesn't think he could've meant them more. He doesn't usually trust easily, but even though he had known Malia all of three days Peter felt like she was the most important person in his life and he didn't want to live without her.

"Dammit," Peter said, stopping himself and Malia from walking any further. It was perfect. He pulled her close to hmi, locked both of their hands together and gazed into her eyes as the sound of the birds chirping from deeper in the woods made the moment even more perfect for them. It was like everything was in Peter's favour. Malia looked at him with a confused look on her face and lifted an eyebrow as if to ask what he was doing.

"I think I love you, Mal."

***

Derek sat at the dining table doing his physics homework, Laura sat across from him buried deep into some weird websites on the internet. Cora, however, didn't seem to care what her siblings were doing as she crawled across the table while she babled to herself, giggling with Derek scowled at her for interrupting him. After 5 minutes of trying to grab his attention, Derek finally gave in and placed Cora on his lap, pushing his homework aside.

"Can I ask you something, L?" Derek bounced his sister on his lap as Laura looked up from her computer, a bit frustrated that Derek had interrupted her but it sounded important from the tone in his voice.

"Go ahead smelly," she grinned to which Derek rolled his eyes at her.

"Do you believe Malia about what she said about Kate?" He asked worryingly. Sure, Kate was his lover, but his family was his priority and he didn't want any harm coming to them because he knew he'd feel guilty for it.

"She's a time traveller, D, its in her scent," Laura said, "she's come back to save us."

"I couldn't imagine a life without you all," Derek said as he looked at Cora on his lap as she talked away to herself, completely oblivious to the conversation happening around her.

"I have faith, D, she's going to save us." Laura smiled as she got up, messing Derek's hair up on her way to talk to her mother about what to do with the desert wolf situation.

***

Peter and Malia got back home around an hour later, Malia running straight upstairs to put on some proper clothes. Peter entered the kitchen and sat across from Derek at the table where Laura had been sat previously, smiling as he watched Derek play with Cora.

"Haven't you got homework to be doing Derek?" He smirked.

"You know, I'm suprised they haven't banned you from school grounds yet. You definitely look over 18." Derek sniggered.

"They can't ban me from anywhere, I'm too good looking," Peter smiled.

"Is that so?" A woman with tan skin and brown hair entered the room, a gun strapped safely to her belt. She wore a leather jacket and black combat boots, her legs complimented by her black jeans.

"Who are you?" Peter felt the scent was familar but he couldn't put his finger on it and it was annoying him to no end.

"She'll be no one in a second," and in an instant the woman was thrown across the room straight into the wall, barely missing the bookshelf. The woman, although injured, threw her hair back and smiled up at Malia vainly, "what's wrong, Malia, not happy to see your mommy?"

"You're her real mom?" Derek asked, handing Cora over to Peter and standing up, ready to attack the woman if she was any sort of threat. "I'll ask Peter's question from earlier: Who are you?" He growled.

"Oh, me?" She said as she stood up, "My name's Corinne Maive. The Desert Wolf." And then, without warning, she leapt for Peter, hardly missing his throat with her claws. She landed on the floor once again with a thud, slightly embarressed that she was the one getting tossed around when it should've been Malia. She was also a time traveller, coming back to eliminate the threat so she could gain her power back.

"That'll be the last time you'll do that," Malia growled, walking up the the desert wolf and kneeling beside her. She flicked her claws out and dug her hand into the desert wolf's throat, ripping out her tube and vocal cords. "Bitch."

And even though she'd just torn someone's throat out, Peter didn't think he could've loved Malia more. She had just murdered someone without mercy to protect herself and the people she as with, and there was no way of proving your loyalty more.

Malia didn't know what to say to Peter. She just stared into his eyes as he stared into hers, not wanting to say the words she so desperatley wanted to get out. She hated trusting people, hated letting her wall down because she never knows if she can trust. An even though Peter was her biological dad (and he didn't know) and it was wrong, so awfully wrong, she couldn't push away the feelings she had for him. So, instead of saying those three little words, she did something else which held just as much meaning.

She kissed him passionatly, and smiled to herself when he kissed her back.


	4. I did it because I love you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be the last chapter before Malia returns back to her time. Shit's definitely about to go down though, this is when the fire's gonna take place and Peter's got to decide if he'll let Malia know about his true feelings. Ahhhh! I'm so proud of this book uwu

"The fire takes place tonight," Most of the Hale family was clustered around the infamous dining room table, apart from baby Cora who was teething in another room. She'd been coping by biting Derek, who wasn't exactly a willing participant but he had gone through it before too and hated having to  go through it alone. All he wanted to do was bite and bite and bite.

"Kate's using her henchmen to block the secret exit in the basement, courtesy of Derek for letting her know about that," Peter rolled his eyes at Laura who'd done nothing but complain but complain about this whole situation, murmuring something about how she could be looking at cute college boys. Derek threw his hands up in defence and Malia was getting sick and tired of everyone's attitudes.

"Can you all just stop it for one second?! This is serious and people could die tonight if you don't listen to what I have to say." She slammed her hand on the table, making everyone stop bickering as they looked at her.

"If we weren't in such a dire situation, you'd make a good Alpha, Malia." Talia said.

The sound of the windows bursting through due to a molotov cocktail snapped everyone out of their thoughts, and then everyone started to panic. Talia's first thought was to pick Cora up from the room, but she had to stop her family from fleeing to the basement. It was an alpha commandment to her pack that she had made a long time ago: if something goes wrong, head straight to the basement. Peter had already taken Cora outside, but was baffled when no-one had followed after him. The house was now a sight for sore eyes as the back corner of the house completely fell to the ground, surely killing anyone who would've been there. He ran back inside to find Talia helping some of his cousins out of the basement but there was something missing. He looked back outside, now seeing Cora, Talia, Derek, Laura and the rest of his family there.

Everyone apart from Malia.

"Malia!" he roared, running through the house to where they had been stood just moment before. He could feel his lungs burning from the smoke inhalation and his arm starting to form minor burns that were healing themselves, but he couldn't leave her behind. He found her curled up on the ground, clutching a nasty looking blood-filled wound that wasn't healing. He picked her up without a second thought, running back through the dining room into the corridor. He had almost made it out of the front door when a support beam came clashing down in front of them, stopping any chances of getting out of the front entrance. He could hear Talia shouting his name for him to get out, but he wasn't going to leave Malia here to die. he groaned, the situation getting worse as he ran out of his options. Suddenly, he remembered Derek leaving his window open as he had earlier moaned about it being a really warm day. He took it as his last available option, as the back entrance had been blocked by Kate's henchmen and he couldn't face them with Malia dying in his arms. Running up the stairs as they collapsed behind him was proving a difficult challenge, but Malia was a lot lighter than he thought. Once he made it to Derek's window, he shouted down to Talia who was in a state of panic. 

"Peter!" She yelled, "I thought you were dead."

"I need you to catch Malia for me." Peter said calmly, the fire behind him now searing his back.

"What about you?" She asked, arms extended to catch Malia. Peter threw her down, Talia and a few of Peter's other family members catching her before safely lowering her to the ground. Peter jumped down just before the house burst into flames, howling at the worsening pain on his back. his first priority was Malia though, who was desperately trying to make the bleeding stop. He crouched beside him and looked to Talia, who looked as panicked as Peter did.

"She was shot with a wolfsbane bullet," Talia said, "the only way we can get it out of her is more pain."

"Are you stupid? It could kill her!" Peter tried to protest, but Talia had already bent Malia's arm behind her back and snapped it, making Malia scream in pain. It seemed to work however, because once Talia had pulled the bullet out the skin immediately begun to heal itself, the blood drying up. Peter helped her stand up as her legs were shaky, being in such a sudden situation. In the future, the reports said the fire didn't start until 7PM, and it was only 5PM. Malia concluded that Kate must've heard about mail and made it an earlier time to throw them off.

"Are you okay?" She asked, leaning on Peter's shoulder for support.

"My backs burning, actually, could you check it out for me?" Malia nodded at the request, slowly removing herself from Peter. Peter lifted the back of his shirt, and he knew it was bad when Malia and a few others gasped around him.

"Peter, your entire backs blistered with burns." Malia said, lifting Peters shirt back down for him gently. Almost as soon as she had, Peter turned around and launched himself at her, nearly knocking her to the ground. Malia hugged him back, not sure why he was suddenly showing so much affection towards her when he should be asking if the rest of his family was okay.

"Why did you do that?" Malia asked, looking him in the eyes.

"I did it because I love you." He replied.

***

"Well I'd be lying if I said I won't miss you," Peter smiled. Malia's time was now up and she was saying goodbye to Peter in a clearing in the woods, even though she knows they'd see each other again.

"Oh please, Peter, with how time works when I get back you won't even know I was missing," she grinned.

"Can I miss you anyway?" He asked, making Malia smile. it was then that she flicked out her claws, gesturing to Peter wrist.

"What are you doing?"

"Marking my territory," she said, then carving her initials into Peter's wrist. Peter looked at the marking for about 5 seconds before asking for Malia's wrist, which she gladly gave him as he carved his initials too.

"Now we always now we belong to each other," they said almost in sync which made Malia laugh. Peter took this time to note every little detail, like how Malia's nose scrunched up when she laughed or her dimples when she smiled.

Peter snapped back to reality, and he could see Malia weakening as her body slowly began to fade. She realised what was happening, slamming her lips onto his as if she'd never get the chance to again. He returned the gesture, only pulling away when he had to help Malia stand as she grew fainter. 

"Why did you do that?" He mimicked Malia's earlier words, to which Malia playfully punched him on the shoulder. 

"Because I love you."

 


	5. We made it, Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh! last chapter. this ones definitely in for the long haul, i'm planning to write 3-4k words which is a lot for me but we'll see how that goes. to anyone reading this, i hope you enjoyed this book as much as i did writing it! :)

Transitioning back to her time was...weird...to say the least. After she'd blacked out, Malia had a very strange dream about Peter killing Laura. It wasn't something she had wanted to see, and there wasn't anything she could do to change it because it felt so real. In the dream, Malia had been perched on a branch when Peter lead Laura into the woods to show her something important, and although Laura was skeptical due to the fact that Peter was supposed to be in a coma she followed him nonetheless. They had just got to a small clearing when without warning Peter literally tore her in half, smiling the whole time. While Malia was watching, she remembers present-day-peter telling her that he had been 'half way out of his mind,' which she could now see was just an excuse so no one blamed him. Anyway, once Peter had finished quite literally obliterating Laura he looked up to see if anyone had saw, he locked eyes on Malia who was terrified to say the least. He begun to stalk towards her, claws flicked out to kill her, and Malia had the smart idea to jump from the tree and run. Once she had landed on the ground, she realised Peter was a lot closer than he looked, so she began to run.

The faster her legs ran, the more the trees and the forest around her became a blur. The twigs and leaves that snapped and crunched under her feet were the things she cursed most when she tripped and fell over. She attempted to scramble back to her feet, but it was too late and Peter was a lot closer than she had first thought. He pinned her to the ground, claws digging deep into her neck and a sickly-sweet smile when she made grabby hands at him when she struggled for breath. He finished off the show by ripping her throat out, and all Malia can remember is choking on her own blood before she woke up.

Well, she thought she had, anyway.

She woke up naked, in the middle of the woods during the nighttime. Malia could tell straight away that this wasn't her time as she had been sent back at daytime, so she should return at daytime. Realising that this was one of her dreams, she began to walk through the woods, looking for something as to why this dream had a purpose. After an hour of searching, she heard voices in the distance which sounded a lot like something she heard before. Following the voices, she ended up on the top of a small slope where she could see the crash site from her adoptive family.

"Ahhhh! Oh my god what the hell is that?" Stiles' voice ringed out from behind her, making her smile before she turned round to look at them.

"You should go, Stiles, your dad will be here soon." Malia said, before she realised how much of a creep she sounded like because she doesn't meet Stiles and Scott for another three years.

"Who are you?" Stiles asked, but then he realised he was actually talking to a naked girl in the middle of the woods when he should be looking for a dead body. Being the typical teenage boy he was, his eyes began to travel up and down her body before Scott slapped him in the face. 

"Hey, my eyes are up here buddy," Malia said. Scott shrugged off one of his many jacket and gave it to Malia, understanding how cold it was and she was probably going to die from pneumonia.

She wasn't, being a were coyote and all, but the thought was there.

"How do you know who I am?" Stiles asked, but Malia didn't have time to answer as she heard the sheriff pull up in the distance. Stiles let out a quiet 'oh, crap' before telling Scott to hide behind a tree. Although he hesitated, the sound of the entire sheriff's department coming at them with dogs and armed officers was enough to send him running for the tree, but Stiles wasn't so fortunate. Malia watched from the slope as a dog pinned Stiles to the ground, before the sheriff shouted 'lay off him, he's one of mine'. Stiles then launched himself into some elaborate excuse for why he was out here at night, but the sheriff wasn't having none of it. He had his suspicions about Scott being out with him, but Stiles managed to distract him enough to lead him back to his jeep so he could head home. Once the department had left, Scott emerged from behind the tree and walked back to the slope where Malia was. She stood up, ready to wake up from whatever dream it was she was having when they both heard a growling in the distance. Scott, being the scary cat he his, stood up to run and went flying down the hill face first. Malia rolled her eyes before going down after him, but as she went to help him up a big group of deer came running past them at lightening speed. Scott, now sufficiently freaked out, went to take of running again when he realised he had dropped his asthma pump.

"Scott, here!" Malia had found his pump and threw it to him, saving him from Peter giving him the bite because his pump is was caused Peter to find him. Scott nodded to her and ran off, not really caring for the safety of a girl he barely knew. Malia sighed, beginning to walk towards the edge of the preserve when she was tackled to the ground by what felt like a huge dog. After minutes of struggling, she managed to push herself off the ground and get a good look at the thing that attacked her. It was clearly a wolf from its posture, the sleek black fur covering its body to protect it from the cold. Its red alpha eyes shone brightly in the darkness, almost scaring Malia's wolf into submission before she remembered he wasn't even her alpha. She began to run, but again, her nerves got the better of her and she tripped on a twig, Peter ripping her throat out the minute he got his claws on her.

This time, she did really wake up.

She woke up on the cold metal table in the back of Deatons where all the operations take place, the pack surrounding her, plus a few faces she didn't recognise. She sat up, immediately looking down at her hand when she realised someone was holding it.

Peter.

"How long was I out for?" Malia asked, rubbing her eyes.

"4 days," a girl, who was tightly holding Chris Argents hand, replied. Malia guessed that it was Talia, seen as though she looked like the woman from the past and she resembled Derek and Cora a lot. Another girl, who looked like Laura, was curled up in a blanket on Scott's lap which made Malia smile because somehow she knew they'd end up together. Peter looked a lot well put together, like he genuinely looked happy about his life and the people who were in it.

After the events of Scott being bitten and Derek tried to learn him control, Laura had come along to help Derek with his tutoring. After months of training, Scott couldn't deny the fact that his intense feelings for Allison had faded and he was in love with the one and only Laura Hale. Derek was obviously extremely against the fact that he liked her at first and even tried to kill him so he could protect his sister, who wasn't even sure of her feelings, but he eventually gave up and let them be together when he saw how in love they were with each other. After Cora had come back to Beacon Hills in search of her family and she had gotten ill, Talia had been the one to give up her alpha spark to save her, losing the hale spark forever. However, once Scott had turned into a true alpha following the events of Jennifer Blake or whoever she was, he decided that Laura should help him maintain the pack and be his right hand because he trusted and loved her so much. Allison was obviously raging with jealousy, as the love of her life had left her to be with some girl from a family that she hated for making Kate so angry in the past. However, the once angry rage of jealousy turned into depression, eventually leading Allison to commit suicide with Victoria following soon after. Chris had decided for the good of himself, to find a new love and a less toxic marriage which leaded him to Talia Hale. There was an obvious rift between their families because of Laura and Scott driving Allison and Victoria to suicide, but he was also one who couldn't deny his feelings towards the Hale woman.

Derek still ended up with Braeden, because even between his family surviving and Peter not being insane, people like Erica and Jennifer Blake and Paige still happened which emotionally scarred him for life. Braeden came around during the time Kate travelled to Mexico and helped him, which lead to their epic love story and they essentially lived happily ever after. Cora, because now there was nothing to run, ended up staying and falling in love with Stiles. Because the past had been altered and Peter ended up with Malia, Stiles and Malia never happened so he ended up falling in love with her too. Although there is a lot of bickering due to their elite sarcasm, they couldn't really imagine themselves with anyone else. Lydia stayed with Jackson as they became better people and stopped being so horrible to each other and they ended up being a pretty good couple because they worked so well together. Ethan and Aiden had no reason to stay in Beacon Hills because in the alternate universe the people they were with ended up together, so they fled to France with Isaac after Allisons suicide. All in all, everything had changed but for some reason everything was so perfect.

The Hale House, after being rebuilt, stood proud in the place it had always been in the woods. Bright white paint coated the outside, making it stand out more against the dark theme of the woods. It was larger than before, having more rooms for the extended pack which now contained Scott and Chris Argent who Derek still couldn't get over. Sometimes, the entire McCall-Hale pack would come over for pack night in the house and although it was so crowded, Talia wouldn't have her life any other way. She was happy, her children and friends were happy, and sometimes that was all a mother could want.

 

It was two days later, and Malia and Peter were lazing around in Peter's apartment downtown. Malia talked everything through with Peter about the time travelling and her real mother and how he was her dad and what not, and even though she was expecting him to leave he still loved her anyway. Malia was still confused herself about the dreams and how the past had altered and if Malia had any memories made up from before she time travelled, but she was too happy and elated with her current life to ask any questions that could ruin that. She had achieved her goal of saving Peter from being a psychopath and she had saved her family from a fateful fire, which made her heart get that wam and fuzzy feelings she had felt so many years ago (if thats what you would call it.)

"Why do you think we're mates, Malia?" Peter asked that night, Malia curled up in his lap as they watched TV.

"Because we're both strong, we're leaders and we fit each other perfectly. Its just what fates decided baby." Malia replied.

"I'm so happy with you Mal. You helped me save our family we've made such a strong pack and relationship together. We've really made it, huh?"  Peter said, kissing the top of Malia's head.

"We made it, Peter. I couldn't be prouder."

 

"Hey, pass me the popcorn you furry piece of shit!" Lydia shouted as she chased Scott around the Hale house for the popcorn she had brought for herself. They were having one of their pack nights at the Hale house and they ha just settled down to watch the film before Scott decided he wanted to steal Lydia's popcorn and run around with it. 

For no reason.

"Nah, I think I'll pass," Scott said, but passed her the popcorn anyway because he was desperate to watch the film.

"Bitch," Lydia said, sitting back down.

"That's what Jackson called you last night," Cora retorted, earning a snigger from Malia and Stiles.

"Alright you must settle down, besides, I've called Lydia a lot worse than a bitch in bed," Jackson laughed, earning himself a punch on the arm from Lydia.

"Alright! I really do not wanna know about your sex life." Talia said, covering her ears.

As disgusting as the conversation was, Malia couldn't think of any moment more perfect than this as she tilted her head to kiss Peter, who hummed happily in response.


End file.
